Miss Dawes to Mrs James
by softgentle
Summary: Just a little one shot. May carry on not sure yet. R&R! (rating for language)
1. Chapter 1

Charles and molly had been living together for six months after she finished her latest tour. Molly had now completed a total of 4 tours and she was turning towards the medical profession more and more. She never lost interest. However, the thought of putting Charles through the pain of worry and sleepless nights for a fifth time wasn't very pleasing to her. The result of the last tour had left molly with 4 broken ribs and a very serious leg injury. It had taken 6 months for the ribs to just about heal and for her leg to become usable again. She had been given the opportunity to partake in another tour but the thought sickened her.

Molly had been housebound for months and had to use a wheelchair until she could walk again. Charles wasn't happy that moll had put herself in such a dangerous situation. He couldn't ever be angry with her, all couples argue, but he couldn't let her safety cause disputes. Charles was just more pissed off with the fact that she was in pain. Molly was constantly moaning about being in pain and on one occasion Charles had to call for the doctor because she was just crying her eyes out because of her ribs. She was taken to hospital and put on a morphine drip for 24 hours until the swelling went down but Charles was such a mess because her condition. He hated seeing her like this and depressed. It wasn't like molly at all to be so grumpy all the time.

One afternoon molly was lying on their bed while Charles rubbed her anti-inflammatory cream on her ribs when he came out with a very surprising sentence.

"I think you should leave the army molls," he said to her. She took it better than he thought she would. Molly just lay there and watched him carry on with his task.

"Why?" she asked simply.

"You're going to be in rehab for at least a few years." Charles replied.

"Yeah so?" she asked. "It's not like I can't return after I've healed and learnt how to walk again."

Charles stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye.

"Then what?" he said bluntly. "Go back to Afghanistan and get shot and beaten again? You can't go back please molls. When those officers came to the door I knew it wasn't good. They told me that you were unlikely to survive the night. We've both been nearly killed by being on duty and I don't want to see another two officers on my doorstep telling me that you're dead."

Tears were streaming down molly's eyes. She knew that there was a good chance that she could've died out there and Charles would have been a mess. Molly knew that if she went back to fighting she would also be putting their relationship at risk.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked Charles practically crying her eyes out. "I have nothing else I can do. I haven't got any qualifications; no way of getting a job...do u expect me to back to being the failure who worked in a nail bar? The army is the only thing I've been any good at."

"Then how would like to become a stay at mum?" Charles asked.

Molly looked him in the eye and sat up. They hadn't talked about the future. Children, marriage, none of it. So for Charles to suddenly come out with this idea; it almost threw molly. Was she ready to become a mother? Rebecca had made it clear that she didn't want molly to be around when Charles saw Sam. So as result Charles went round to hers. Molly didn't like the idea of him being alone with his ex-wife and son even though she trusted him.

"Where's this come from?" molly asked sounding very surprised. "You know Sam can't come round. Rebecca hates my guts. She'd feed me to the dogs."

"What about if the child was ours?" Charles asked. He was desperate to be a father again. He loved his son but he wanted to prove that he loved molly and that he was a good father. Although there was one slight problem...

"You want to try for a baby Charles?" molly kept eye contact. "Is that what you're asking?"

"...yes" he replied after at least a minutes pause.

"We've only been together for a few years and I want us to at least have committed to each other before we go that far." And with that Charles suddenly bounced off the bed and opened a draw in the cabinet.

"That why I thought we should talk about this now while we have the chance." He took a deep breath and molly allowed him to speak. He sat back on the bed and motioned for molly to take his hand.

"I want us to be together forever and that means no more trips abroad leaving me here to wonder if you're alive. I want us to have a family together moll. Sam was mistake and if I could have had with you I would have done because he's a beautiful little boy with the wrong mother. If I could I would have custody of him but we both know it's impossible. I plan for us to move away to coast and start a family together because I want to spend the rest of my life with you." molly looked as he opened his hand and presented her with a small box. He jumped off the bed and molly shuffled to the side as best she could. Charles slowly got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring that belonged to his mother. She had given it to him specially when he 18 for the 'right' girl. To her surprise she never really liked Rebecca.

"Molly Dawes, if you will allowed me to...I want to change Miss Dawes to Mrs. James. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want a family by the beach and long walks with our children. Molly...will you please marry me and become Mrs James?" Molly couldn't breathe. Did he seriously just propose? Marriage before children as the saying goes and Charles wasn't the type for having a kid and then buggering off again. He wanted her to spend the rest of his life with him and to have his children.

"I love you Charles, yes." His face grew into a huge smile and slipped the ring onto molly's finger. She pulled him for a kiss and they lay on the bed just kissing for at least an hour. Without saying anything.

Then they decided that just wasn't enough so they embarked on the journey from a couple of army personnel to married couple with 3 beautiful children...


	2. Chapter 2

The preparation for the wedding was underway and Charles was so rubbish at planning this kind of thing. His wedding to Rebecca was rushed because she was pregnant and he was due to go back on tour two weeks later. Their wedding was a simple 'do', with a registry office and a small dinner back home in bath. Charles didn't want a big lavish party for their marriage. He just wanted to be married and then go home to celebrate with family and a few close friends.

This time around he wasn't due to go back on tour and he couldn't be happier to be getting married to molly. She was just as shit at organising things as he was. However, there was one thing she would have to endure which she most definitely wasn't looking forward to. Dress shopping with her mother and her mother-in-law. Likewise for Charles when he was going suit shopping.

Luckily they all went to get it over with in one day. There was an argument between the in laws about where they should go. Charles' parents wanted to splash out as they hadn't the chance first time round. Molly and Charles decided they wanted to bath because they could have everything near the house so they could be altered if needed.

In the dress shop...

Molly was standing in front of her mother and in law wearing a high neck ivory number with ¾ sleeves that was knee length. Truth be told it was disgusting but Charles' mother was sure that THAT was the dress. Molly just looked at her mother for an escape.

In the suit shop...

Charles was standing in front of his father wearing a grey tuxedo that truly made him look like a plank. Molly's father had suggested his army gear but Charles was sure he wanted nothing about the army to do with their wedding. He just looked towards molly's father for an escape.

Later that night...

They were all staying at Charles' parents' house for the night. Molly's parents were due to go back in the morning and molly's had an appointment at the hospital for routine checks so they had to be up and about rather early tomorrow.

Charles and molly were snuggled up in bed with molly on her back and Charles rubbing her ribs.

"How was dress shopping?" molly just gave him the 'seriously?' look and he chuckled to himself.

"Well if you really want to know your mother put me about 4 dresses that were just horrendous and the one my mum chose wasn't any better. I did see the most gorgeous dress right behind my mum on the hanger. She thought I was a stroke or something cuz I wouldn't stop staring at it."

"Well your dad saved me when we went to the suit shop I can tell ya." Molly cocked her head to the side "dad chose a grey tux and your dad looked a right plank. I looked absolutely ridiculous and my father looked the worse out of all of us and yet he wanted me to buy it."

"How did my dad save you then? That's usually not his style."

"Hmmm you find out on the day you nosy private," he whispered into her neck making her giggle. "Mmmmmmm you know what I'm in the mood for."

"Charles, were up early tomorrow."

He gave her the puppy dog eyes but she knew he was desperate so to speak. Since molly had her accident on duty they hadn't touched each other much in bed. He was afraid of hurting her and she was afraid he would hurt her.

"If you're worried I'll hurt you then we don't have to."

"Not I just don't want to go all the way so to speak."

He completely understood and made her feel incredible. She was panting an hour later then it was his turn...


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning molly found herself lying in bed completely naked without even a sheet covering her. Charles was lying next to her wide awake with nothing covering him either.

"Morning gorgeous," he smirked. Molly tried to look at him as if to say 'what the fuck?' but she couldn't and she launched herself on top of Charles. She kissed him quite forcibly but he didn't resist. Instead he just kissed her back. After their much needed snogging session...they may their way downstairs.

They both skipped breakfast and grabbed a coffee in a thermal and jumped in the car. Molly couldn't stop yawning whilst she was driving. It was making Charles a bit nervous so they ended up pulling over and swapping places. Molly was slowly coming back to normality but she couldn't seem to get used to civilian life again. It was a hard adjustment for to her make.

Once they had arrived at the hospital molly just sighed and made her way through the corridors. Thinking to herself that she shouldn't know the way through the hospital that well. It was hard because she knew the only reason she knew her way around the building so well was because she stayed overnight when Charles and smurf were shot.

They were waiting for less than 10 minutes before they were called. The doctor explained that he needed to perform some routine checks and various tests just make sure molly would be alright and that her healing was on track.

After several needles and 2 blood tests the doctor concluded the tests were over and the checks were underway. He gave molly a routine pregnancy test and it came back negative much their relief...they had been careful but they knew there was always that chance. They decided very early on that children would be at the back of their minds until molly was deemed fit and healthy and was once again independent.

The doctor then had a radiographer perform an ultrasound scan on molly's ribs and stomach area. This was to check for damage and signs of healing. The radiographer wasn't entirely satisfied with the result and requested that molly came back the following day for a more detailed scan that would take more time. This worried them both, Charles more than molly. Molly thought that it would just be another scan to check her ribs and if she needed another operation rather than just physiotherapy.

The next day molly showed up for her second scan and it was worrying Charles so much that he demanded to be let in with her when she had the scan. Unfortunately he wasn't allowed and was worried sick when molly was wheeled out on a bed to be taken to a ward. They were informed that a senior doctor would be right with them to discuss the results and agree on a treatment plan.

Molly was lying there still dozed from her scan. Charles was sitting there still crapping his pants. The doctor knocked on the door and explained that molly's scan had gone absolutely fine but there were some surprising results.

"I'm afraid that your ribs haven't fully healed yet. It is possible that you will be given another operation to correct one rib that has begun to fuse back together in the wrong place." The doctor spoke with deep sympathy as if he was speaking to a family with a relative on life support. Nothing could have prepared them for what came next. "We did find one abnormality however."

Charles leaned forwards and held molly's hand.

"We'll need a specific abdominal scan to confirm but we think your 5 months pregnant miss Dawes." That's when molly fainted and Charles cacked himself...


End file.
